


Sweet Everlasting

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuties, Don't Like Don't Read, First Time, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:26:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's their first time together in the bedroom.





	Sweet Everlasting

**Author's Note:**

> all members in this fic are 18 years old, go be fake mad somewhere else. 
> 
> and enjoy!

Renjun tugs on Lucas' sleeve to stop him from knocking on the door just yet.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asks, looking down to Renjun.

"Nothing, but before we go in, I just wanted to make sure you 100% want this."

Lucas smiles gently and nods. "I want them. With you."

Renjun looks down the hallway cautiously before leaning down and gently kissing Lucas.

"This is the first time we have kissed and it hasn't been behind closed doors." Lucas whispers, lips still pressed to Renjun's.

"I just don't want anyone to see us. It's not that I'm ashamed of us, it's just how everyone will react..." Renjun shrugs, pulling away and knocking on the door.

"I know. I understand." Lucas chuckles.

"Hey guys." Mark opens the door with a big smile on his face, dressed only in a bathrobe.

"Hey, man." Lucas grins as he enters Mark's flat.

"Where's Hyuck?" Renjun asks as Mark shows them in, instructing them where to leave their coats and shoes.

"He's already in the bedroom." Mark smirks, knowing that the knots of his bathrobe was getting a little loose and more and more of his chest and thighs were being exposed as they walked towards the bedroom.

"Did you guys wear what we asked you to?" Mark asks cautiously.

"Yes. We told the clerk we were shopping for our girlfriends." Renjun snorts.

"Good idea." Mark says and opens up the door, revealing a half naked Donghyuck scrolling through something on his phone, his semi-hard cock obvious under the fabric of the sweatpants he was wearing.

"Oh, hey." Donghyuck smirks and locks his phone before putting it down on the bedside table.

Renjun has always liked Donghyuck, just not in the way he liked Lucas. He had developed a weird crush on Donghyuck, partially because he saw him go from an annoying brat of a teenager to a hottie. But with Lucas, Renjun fell for him from the start.

"I think you guys are wearing too many clothes." Donghyuck points out.

"Do you think we should have them strip each other?" Mark muses, laying on the bed next to Donghyuck, leaning back against the pillows.

Donghyuck hums slightly before nodding, signaling for the boys to begin.

Lucas reaches up for Renjun's shirt collar and pulls him down into a kiss. Although Renjun tended to act like the dominant in their relationship, in the bedroom, he was a total sub.

Renjun slumps into Lucas, kissing back with passion. Renjun lets Lucas pull the shirt off of him, only disconnecting their lips for a quick second.

When Lucas finally pulls away to take off his own shirt, Renjun gets a glimpse of Donghyuck biting kisses onto Mark's neck and rubbing his cock through the material of his robe.

Mark quickly catches Renjun's eye, who looks away and blushes.

Lucas begins to kiss down Renjun's chest, stopping to suck his nipples into his mouth. Renjun throws his head back and moans, showing off for the two men watching them.

"Fuck, that's hot." Mark drawls.

"Hear that Renjun?" Lucas whispers and moves his lands lower to the waistband of Renjun's jeans. "Mark thinks you're hot... Do you like being watched?"

"Yes." Renjun gulps as Lucas undoes the button on his pants.

"Look how hard you are." Lucas smiles and pulls Renjun's jeans down, revealing the panties he was wearing. They were plain white with small pink bows near the hem, which was lined with lace.

"Come up here, Renjun." Donghyuck demands.

Renjun steps out of his jeans that were around his ankles and looks to make sure it's okay with Lucas before crawling onto the bed, getting on his knees in front of Donghyuck.

Lucas watches as Donghyuck pulls Renjun down and kisses him passionately before tugging his own jeans off and getting onto the bed as well, kneeling behind Renjun and slowly kissing down his back.

Mark observes the scene before pulling Lucas away from Renjun and onto his lap.

"You look gorgeous in your new underwear." Mark compliments, pushing their hips together.

"They're for you." Lucas blushes and bites his lip, knowing he looks good like this.

"I like them." Mark chuckles, moving up against Lucas, making their cocks rub together.

Mark pulls away slightly to pull off his robe and throws it on the floor. Lucas grins at Mark's hard cock and moves down to his knees, biting at Mark's hip, teasing him.

Donghyuck currently had Renjun on his hands and knees, running his hands up and down his back, calming him, before letting them move to Renjun's ass.

"Who gets to fuck him?" Donghyuck asks, voice hoarse from kissing Renjun.

"I'll take his mouth." Lucas offers, before licking a stripe up Mark's cock.

"Have you ever taken two cocks at the same time?" Donghyuck asks, moving his hands underneath Renjun's panties and and rubbing around his hole.

"No." Renjun groans, dropping his head.

"Fuck!" Mark shouts as Lucas takes his cock into his mouth "You're so good, oh my god, Renjun, you're so lucky."

Renjun looks over at Mark when he says this, to see Lucas trying to deepthroat Mark. Renjun balances himself on one arm and reaches to wrap his fingers around the part of Mark's cock that wasn't inside Lucas' mouth.

Lucas makes eye contact with Renjun, making sure everything was okay. Renjun was going to smile at him when his underwear is pulled to the side and Donghyuck sticks his tongue inside him.

"Fuck! Fuck!" Renjun shouts, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Hmm, you like that little slut?" Donghyuck smirks.

"Yesss!" Renjun hisses.

"Yes what?" Donghyuck asks, licking around Renjun's hole, making him almost forget to answer.

Although Renjun was sure Donghyuck wanted him to say sir, he looks right to Lucas and says "Yes, Daddy."

Mark and Donghyuck stop their current movements, Mark releasing Lucas' hair and letting him stop sucking his cock.

Lucas crawls in front of Renjun and strokes his hair gently, he could see his boyfriend was getting nervous. He didn't want Mark and Donghyuck kicking them out just because he had a daddy kink.

"Oh my god, I need to fuck him, now." Mark demands.

"Get the lube." Donghyuck says.

Mark jumps off the bed and goes to the dresser on the far side of the room. Lucas watches, still stroking Renjun's hair and face as he gets out a bottle of lube.

Mark hurries back and gets onto the bed next to Donghyuck, handing him the lube.

Donghyuck bends down and kisses Renjun's back before lubing up his fingers. "Are you ready?" Donghyuck asks.

"Yes, Daddy, I need you inside me." Renjun moans.

Donghyuck grins and begins to slowly push his finger inside Renjun.

Lucas gives Renjun a moment to adjust before tipping his face up to sweep Renjun into a kiss.

Mark kisses Donghyuck's shoulder, before moving down to his thighs. Mark pulls his underwear down his thighs to realise Donghyuck's cock.

"Want me to suck you off?" Mark asks.

"Yes, please." Donghyuck gulps.

Mark smiles up at his boyfriend before sinking down onto his cock, massaging it with his tongue as he takes Donghyuck down his throat.

Lucas continues to kiss Renjun as Donghyuck adds another finger inside of him, opening him up quicker than Lucas usually does, who is always extra careful with Renjun.

Renjun pulls back away from Lucas to look up at him and ask, "Do you want me to suck you too, Daddy?"

Lucas shrugs. "Only if you want to."

"I do. I love your cock." Renjun smiles, reaching out with one hand again to pull Lucas' panties down just low enough to let his cock out.

"You're my little slut, aren't you?" Lucas chuckles, holding Renjun's cheeks as he bends down to kiss the head of Lucas' cock.

"All yours." Renjun whispers to Lucas, moaning as Donghyuck works a third finger in.

"Open him up good, he'll need it if he's taking both of us." Mark calls from where he's sucking the head of Donghyuck's cock.

Donghyuck nods his head and thrusts up towards Mark, who complies and takes his cock back into his mouth.

"How many fingers have you taken before?" Donghyuck asks, adding a forth inside of Renjun.

Renjun pulls away from Lucas to look over his shoulder and reply, "Just four."

"Could I fist you then?" Donghyuck smirks.

Renjun looks back nervously to Lucas, who bends down and kisses his forehead before saying, "Maybe we should save that for another time."

"Okay." Donghyuck nods, not wanting to force the younger boys into anything they didn't want to do.

Lucas smiles down at Renjun before looking back down at his own cock, and Renjun quickly gets the message and goes back to kissing and licking at it.

"He's open." Donghyuck says, slowly pulling his fingers out of Renjun, who clenches at the emptiness.

Mark sits up and kisses the side of Donghyuck's head. "Why don't you lay down?"

Donghyuck nods and does as he says. Lucas helps Renjun move to straddle him. Mark positions himself behind Renjun, rubbing his cock against the top of his crack, dragging precome all over his skin.

Lucas crawls next to Renjun and slowly rubs his hand over his covered cock as Donghyuck begins to slowly push inside.

"Do I feel good Daddy?" Renjun asks, rolling his hips.

"Fuck." Donghyuck gasps and snaps his hips up "So good, baby, so good."

Donghyuck wills himself to not start fucking Renjun now as Mark lubes up his fingers.

"This might hurt a bit." He warns as he pushes a finger into Renjun's already stuffed hole, besides Donghyuck's cock.

Renjun whimpers but moves back against Mark's hand, who complies and adds another.

Mark is sure to scissor them slower and tries to make things as painless as possible for Renjun.

Lucas leans forward over Donghyuck's torso to suck on Renjun's nipples. Renjun moans loudly and rolls his hips.

"Alright," Mark begins, slowly working his fingers back out of Renjun "Ready?"

Renjun reaches up and grips Lucas' hair, keeping him close to his chest before nodding.

Mark reaches down and strokes his cock a couple times before slowly pushing into Renjun, making both Mark and Donghyuck moan out as their cocks moved alongside each other.

"Fucking hell, he's so tight!" Mark exclaims.

"I'm already close." Donghyuck admits.

Renjun smiles proudly as they slowly begin to move. Mark quickly takes control of the movements, having a much better angle than Donghyuck.

"Lucas." Donghyuck calls.

Lucas pulls away and leans down to press a kiss to Donghyuck's lips. "Yes?"

"Sit on my face." Donghyuck smiles.

Lucas doesn't move for a second, before the shock wears off and he puts his knees on either side of Donghyuck's shoulders and lowers his entrance down towards Donghyuck's mouth, stopping when he feels his tongue against him.

Lucas resists the urge to grind down and instead leans forward the best he can and kisses Renjun, even though it's more like just licking at Renjun's lips as his boyfriend moans away.

"Oh my god, Daddy, you're making me feel so good." Renjun compliments, voice higher pitched than usual, squealing as Mark thrusts particularly hard.

"You're a good little slut." Mark smiles, before putting a hand between Renjun's shoulder blades and gently pushing him forward.

"Your boyfriend needs his cock sucked." Mark says.

Renjun nods in agreement and is happy to continue to blow Lucas, who is making delicious noises as he thrusts into Renjun's mouth before moving back against Donghyuck's tongue.

Donghyuck reaches up and squeezes Lucas' hips, signaling him to let up.

"I'm gonna come." Donghyuck groans after Lucas' moved forward onto his chest, making it a little more difficult for Renjun to suck him.

"Go ahead." Mark nods at Donghyuck, thrusting harder to help his boyfriend come to orgasm. Lucas reaches down and tugs gently on Renjun's hair to let him off his cock.

As soon as Renjun sits up, Lucas grabs his cock and strokes it slowly, knowing that having it finally being touched will make him clench around their cocks. What Lucas didn't expect was for Renjun to immediately come, thrusting his hips up as he releases all over Lucas' palm. "Yes, Daaa- Daddies, oh my god, yes, yes, yes." Renjun moans.

Donghyuck's body goes limp as he also comes, and Renjun lets out a howl as Donghyuck fills him with come.

Mark slowly fucks them both through their orgasm before pulling out. Donghyuck follows, and. Renjun falls forward onto Lucas' chest.

"Shhh, it's okay, you did so good." Lucas whispers, momentarily forgetting about his painfully hard cock.

Renjun smiles gently and reaches for Lucas' hand, pulling it up to lick his own come off.

Mark watches them, before noticing that Lucas' hadn't come yet. So he pulls him off of on top of Donghyuck and spreads his legs.

"You wanna fuck me now?" Lucas smiles.

"Are you open enough?" Mark asks, grabbing the lube and slicking up his cock some more, just to be sure.

"Yes, please fuck me." Lucas nods.

Renjun gets off Donghyuck carefully, watching as Mark pulls down Lucas' underwear and lines himself up. He's never seen Lucas bottom before.

"Renjun?" Donghyuck whispers.

Renjun looks down at Donghyuck, who has his arms opened up. Renjun quickly complies and lays down, resting his head on Donghyuck's chest.

"Hurry up." Lucas moans.

Mark chuckles and pushes into Lucas. He knew that they were so close it probably wouldn't take either one of them very long to come.

Lucas reaches down and takes his own cock into his hand, spreading his precome to make it easer for him to stroke it.

"Harder." Lucas hisses. Mark complies and begins to thrust faster.

"God, you're so tight." Mark groans.

"I'm usually not the one getting fucked." Lucas chuckles.

"That should really change, your ass is fantastic."

Lucas throws his head back and sighs happily. Mark reaches down and covers Lucas' hand with his own, helping him jack off.

"Fuck, fuck! Coming!" Lucas shouts, back arching as he comes.

Mark follows close after him, thrusting through Lucas' orgasm before pulling out and stroking himself until he comes all over Lucas' stomach.

Mark plops down next to Lucas on the bed, both of them breathing heavily. Lucas swirls Mark's come with his finger before cleaning it up, licking all of it off his finger.

"Shh, they're asleep." Mark whispers, and Lucas looks over to see Renjun fast asleep on Donghyuck's chest.

"I guess we're staying the night." Lucas shrugs.

"You would have stayed anyways." Mark laughs and pulls Lucas towards him, rearranging until they're both comfortable.

"We're definitely doing this again." Lucas says with a yawn.

"Definitely." Mark agrees.


End file.
